


Useless Lesbians

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [96]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Useless Lesbians, protip: don't bring the girl u wanna kiss a sandwich with onions on it. bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Marin sleeps through dinner. Shaina brings her something to eat- but totally not because she cares or anything. And she definitely doesn't want to kiss her. Idiot.





	Useless Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Marin flops down onto the couch in the common room of her floor of the Silver Dorms, and stretches, yawning and dropping her mask on the table off to the side. This is a women’s only dorm, after all, and it’s nice to not wear the stifling thing sometimes.

She only means to rest her eyes for a moment, but she ends up falling asleep.

“-rin, Marin wake up you missed dinner, birdbrain.”

“Eagles are raptors, Shaina,” Marin mumbles in return, a tried and true argument. She sits up, rubbing her eyes, covering a yawn. Then she stretches, arching her back, making a small, satisfied noise when it pops.

“Whatever they are, you still missed dinner.” Shaina’s voice sounds oddly strangled, and Marin opens her eyes, glancing at her fellow Silver curiously. Shaina looks away oddly hastily, her cheeks colored with a faint blush. Marin’s brow wrinkles in confusion, but she shrugs it off.

“I’m not super hungry, to be honest. I didn’t get to spar except for this morning, and I ate a late lunch.” Marin says, shrugging. “Besides, if I slept, I must have needed it.” She adds thoughtfully, in her usual zen way. Shaina scoffs quietly.

“…I brought you a sandwich,” Shaina mutters, handing her a foil-wrapped package. Marin peeks inside, and finds a gyro wrap, warm pita filled with tomatoes, lettuce, onion, tzatziki sauce, and, of course, lamb gyro. She folds it back shut and beams at Shaina.

“Thank you very much,” she says warmly. Shaina frowns.

“Are you not going to eat it?” Shaina asks, seeming oddly disappointed.

“I will,” Marin blinks in surprise. “When I get a plate, and at the table.” She clarifies. She’s always hated it when people ate in places that weren’t at the dinner table, especially on the couches. Shaina nods, glancing away. Marin watches her curiously, setting the sandwich down on the table between them for the moment. It feels like she has something else to say.

“Fuck.” Shaina mutters very, very quietly, like she’s not quite sure she’s allowed to curse. “Sorry. You’re just… really adorable.” She spits out with a furious blush. Marin blinks owlishly, before a rosy flush overtakes her own brown cheeks.

“Shaina?” She murmurs, eyes wide. Shaina bites out another hissed curse, before leaping lightly over the coffee table, making Marin startle when she drops down onto the couch next to her, catches Marin’s cheeks in her slim, callused hands, and kisses her full on the mouth. Marin makes a very muffled startled noise, but quickly melts into the contact, her hands reaching up to clutch Shaina’s elbows.

They’re a touch breathless when they finally part, faces flushed, eyes wide.

“Shaina?” Marin breathes, and Shaina glances away, and then back, and then away again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Shaina admits.

“I’m glad you did,” Marin returns. “…want to do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
